La mala suerte de Uchiha Sasuke
by Shitami-chan-Onne-sama
Summary: Primero lo primero, soy un desgraciado que indudablemente a traicionado y casi matado al único ser viviente al que le a llamado amigo, pero, por mas maldito, engendro, prepotente y perfecto-imperfecto que sea, esta condena no se le da ni al mismo diablo. ¡Por todos los santos! ¡¿Porque me tienen que pasar tantas estupideces...y en un mismo día! (SasuNaru-Yaoi) -SasukePov-
1. Capitulo 1: 08:30 de la mañana

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Aquí reportando una nueva historia!**

**Si, ya lo se. ¡Debo actualizar _¿Kurama es, que?_! Pero no puedo, llevo desde hace bastante escribiendo lo siguiente y aun no termino, pero como tenia esta pequeña historia sin publicar decidí subirla para matar el tiempo.**

**Inu: Resumiendo; No tengo ganas de heterosexualidades ahora.**

**¡Cállate y presenta!**

**Inu: Presentamos el primer Yaoi Sasuke&Naruto (-SasuNaru- si prefieren) que eh hecho.**

**Yo le eh escrito...**

**Inu; Yo te lo eh dictado...**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): Yo les eh dado las ideas...**

**Seiyoumi&Inu: ¬_¬**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): ¿Que?**

**Pervertido...**

**Inu: Degenerado...**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): Uu¬_¬ No Es Un Pecado Tener Ideas Así Para El Yaoi...**

**...**

**Inu: ...**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): ...**

**Seiyoumi&Inu&Seiyoumi(Hombre): ¡Esta es la primera vez que ****escribimos semejantes cosas, y narrado por un personaje! ¡Amenazas de muerte en los reviews por favor!**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Universo alterno después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

~**_Sasuke_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTE MAN POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE!**

**-o-**

_**Capitulo 1:**_ Sasuke: Nunca, por mas tentadora que sea la idea, compres algo cuando tienes rondándote la espalda tu mejor amigo, que trae dentro un demonio vengativo.

* * *

><p>-¡Te eh aguantado la última! ¡Largo, fuera de mi presencia! –grito apuntando a la puerta.<p>

-No es posible que seas tan sensible como para… –se calla al voltearse a verme, si zorro güero, tenme miedo– Acaso… Es humana ¿verdad?

-Serás hijo de… ¡Que te largues digo! –abro la puerta para hacerle entender que no estoy con juegos, ya me humillé demasiado.

-¿Desde cuándo estas de ese carácter? ¿Qué mosca te pico que no quieres decir un simple nombre? –me pica con un dedo el pecho, claro que es difícil idiota, más si eres tú.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Pregunte a punto de perder mi poco autocontrol– ¡Eh Naruto! ¿Adivina? ¡Estoy perdidamente enamorado y como tú eres el más reservado de Konoha te contare de quien! –Miro al rubio con rabia–, Claro eso te lo diría…si tuviera solo dos neuronas.

-¿Que insinúas, _Teme_?

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! –le apunto, estoy saliéndome de control– ¿Me crees tan idiota? Ni que fuera tú, _Dobe_.

-Deja ese tono te estas pareciendo a Sakura, –le miro con mala cara, me sonríe como un niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida, si claro, hasta cree que se lo voy a pasar– ¿Sasuke, quién es?

Se cruza de brazos mirándome, hay dios ya se puso en su plan de "de aquí no me largo hasta no saber que tengo que ver en esto" Y lo peor es que tiene que ver MUCHO con esto, maldito sea él y su cara de idiota, y mil veces maldito sea Kakashi por abrir su bocona, ¿Por qué le tenía que decir a Naruto que ando colado por alguien? Lo mataré, y esta vez no estoy jugando… ¡Le arrancare miembro a miembro!

-Veamos, –me llevo la mano al mentón pensativo, ¿Qué digo? ¡Ya se! Si no puedes contra ellos– Tiene una sonrisa bastante grande, tiene cabello sedoso y ojos azules. –listo, con eso ha de tener por un tiempo.

-Sonrisa grande, cabello sedoso, ojos azules… –da un par de vueltas por la sala– Tramposo… Casi la mitad de la aldea tiene ojos azules… –dice molesto–, ¡Si quiera dime el color de cabello, o que figura tiene! ¿Es al menos de esta aldea?

-Que fastidio, –mascullo– Si, es de Konohagakure y… –sonrío, esto le va a picar como nunca–, le conoces mejor que yo, es más, –camino hacia la cocina, siento la curiosa mirada de Naruto a mis espaldas, que fácil es esto– Tú fuiste de los primeros en saber de su existencia, y no, no es "Naruko" tu estúpido Sexy no jutsu.

-Que malvado… –exclama la chica, cuando va a aprender este tonto que no me gusta su maldita creación– O me dices quien es la chica o…

-¿O qué? –Valla, el animal amenaza, aunque sigo sin entender porque no ah desasido el jutsu y sigue frente a mí con absolutamente NADA de ropa.

No me incomoda, no es la primera vez que veo a una chica sin ropa, vamos, han intentado de todo para seducirme, ¿acaso piensa Naruto que con esa cara de _Santa_ me va a convencer?

-O le diré a todos que me intentaste meter mano. –Exclama sonriente, si Kurama es amigo mío como me lo confeso después de la broma que le hizo Naruto, le pateara desde dentro.

-Todos te han intentado meter mano, –para mi poca suerte no eh sido yo– Y más con el jutsu, ¿acaso me crees de tan poco cerebro?

-Te respondería pero, tengo un problema que se me ha olvidado… –veo como lentamente la chica baja en estatura, lo senos se le vuelven más pequeños y… hay no puede ser… ¿Acaso me has escuchado, Kurama?– Eh metido la pata… -susurra, los brillantes ojos azules van perdiendo brillo paulatinamente.

-Naruto, –le llamo pero parece ido– Naru… ¡Naruto! –antes de que se estampe contra el suelo le cacho, gracias velocidad, el idiota no se ha dado un buen golpe, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Porque tan de repente se desmalla?

Siento una alteración a mi alrededor, miro la piel ligeramente bronceada de la chica, sus cabellos rubios, se parece a Naruto, incluso en las marcas zorrunas de las mejillas, pero, aunque en si sea Naruto, no lo es, es un jutsu. Suspiro, a veces quisiera que fuese una mujer, una que pudiera darme descendencia, tal vez le pregunte… ¿Qué? ¡NO! Si ya es desesperante como un hombre, además de ser un cotilla, ahora de mujer mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, ósea a la aldea y a mí.

-¡Despierta imbécil!

Zarandeé a Naruto durante unos 7 minutos, ¡¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este?! ¿A caso se había engullido, ahora sí, veinticuatro tazones de Ramen instantáneo? Ah… la vida no es tan buena… por ejemplo estoy yo, primero matan a mi familia, después de dejar a Konoha casi me violan, si contamos que después de tanta maldita guerra me entero que mi hermano en realidad era el verdadero Hokage, ósea que no necesito de un título para cargarse toda su podrida vida engañando a todos, yo incluido, para poder proteger su hogar… ¿a dónde fui a parar? ¡Esto es sobre mí no de Itachi! Maldito cargo de conciencia. ¿Dónde me quede? Que fui un idiota de lo peor a intentar asesinar a mi mejor amigo, varias veces, el colmo fue quedarme en Konoha como un vil hipócrita, vale que casi nada cambio, una miradita por allí, una acosadora por haya y una que otra agresión por quién sabe dónde, pero nada de se comparaba con la bomba que me calló hace apenas dos meses.

Mire a chico entre mis brazos, suspiro con cansancio, me siento en el suelo retirándole unos cuanto mechones de cabello de los ojos, a decir verdades y sacar cuentas, ¿desde cuándo me siento atraído por semejante estúpido? ¿Desde niño, desde adolecente…? O… ¿desde siempre? Dios quiera que no, por un lado sería que me enamoré de el al pasar el tiempo, pero de allí que desde niños me llamara la atención da miedo, verdadero miedo. Aunque eso explicaría mis constantes rechazos a las mujeres, pero, siento un escalofrió recorrerme la columna vertebral, dios santo, díganme a que años el imbécil de Naruto creo el sexy no jutsu, piedad, que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-¡Esto es ridículo! –deje caer el cuerpo de Naruto al suelo, ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando se incorpora, maldición, ¿Cómo darme cuenta cuando tengo un lio pero muy bien echo en la cabeza?

-Oi, mocoso. –una mirada roja con brillo espeluznante se me planta a milímetros del rostro–, Necesito que…

-¡AH!

Maldito demonio, ¿me quiere matar de algo? Pongo las manos en mi pecho intentando controlar mis latidos, válgame el cielo, como puede ser tan maniaco, vale, son más o menos parecido a él y no me importa lo que le pase a la gente que no conozco, pero vamos, ¡Soy su amigo!

-¡Naruto! –le suelto un golpe en la cabeza– ¡No hagas eso _Dobe_!

-Mírame bien Uchiha. –miro sorprendido a la chica, cabello anaranjado, ojos rojos y colmillos– ¿A caso tengo la misma expresión de tonto que tu amor platónico?

-¿Kurama?

-Claro que no, soy Kushina solo que resucitada en el cuerpo de mi hijo… reverendo imbécil…

Miro impactado, ¿porque el Kyuubi se digna en dar su presencia, para darme su ayuda o vengarse del rubio?, en realidad ni pregunta parece, veo como camina lento alejándose de mí en dirección fuera de la cocina asía donde momentos antes, estaba a punto de cometer una masacre en pequeña escala, si señores y señoras, estaba a punto de matar a Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres Kurama? Y, ¿Porque te posesionaste del cuerpo de Naruto?

-Luego me lo agradecerás, así que mejor ponme atención idiota, –me insulta la chica que ahora tiene unos ojos carmín– Si bien sabes que me las tenía que cobrar, –mientras habla se va a las escaleras, ¿no pensara ir a mi cuarto, o si?– este no era el momento…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Espera a donde crees que vas?! –grito tomándola del brazo–, a no, a mi habitación sí que no, no señor, ahí ni el diablo entra.

-Entrare yo… –me da un manotazo, maldito zorro–, me vas escuchar con más seriedad ya que traiga algo puesto.

-No hay ropa de mujer en esta casa, ni en ninguna de las otras de mi clan.

-¿Me crees idiota? –la malévola sonrisa no me pasa por desapercibida.

En medio segundo ya no la tengo enfrente, ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¿Cómo puede ser tan rápida? Si bien es el cuerpo de Naruto, el sexy no jutsu no es tan rápido, en si no es para eso, solo es una transformación para bromas pesadas o de mal gusto. Corro por la casa intentando encontrar el maldito chakra, ¡Maldito zorro! ¿Cómo puede ocultar tan bien su chakra? ¡Y en mi propia casa! Abro la puerta que da al pasillo de habitaciones, nada, abro la primera puerta, el cuarto que era de mis padres, nada, el que era de Itachi, nada, el que da a la bodega, nada, miro suspicazmente a la puerta que tengo a mi derecha, es la última, la madera de cedro finamente manejada tiene una insignificante y apenas visible rajadura, no se atrevió, no pudo entrar a ese lugar. Escucho mucho jaleo, mis cosas, mis pertenencias, caigo en la cuenta de porque impedí que Naruto entrara en aquella recamara, ¡La que lo pario, me va a descubrir!

-¡Kurama!

Doy una patada a la puerta pero no sede, la aporreo un poco desesperado, no soy gente que pierda el control pero…

-¡Fui fuiu! ¡Pero que monada Uchiha, que bien guardado te lo tenías!–, No, no, no, estoy arruinado. Golpeo con más enjundia la puerta que cruje, valla momento en que me falla la fuerza, en fin solo es Kurama, nadie se puede enterar, aun así estoy pateando la puerta con la mandíbula apretada– ¡Je-je! En cuanto lo sepa, la que se te va a armar, Sasuke, ¿me lo prestas? –escucho a través de la, está riéndose, lo sé, le escucho–, ¿Así que era para el mocoso?

No aguanto más, siento las gotas de sudor frio recorrerme el cuello, listo.

-¡Chidori! –y se viene abajo la puerta.

Busco con el Sharingan activado a la figura femenina, todos esta de cabeza, mi closet esta donde debería ir la cama de la que no se ven ni las sabanas, veo mi ropa regada por el suelo, los pocos libros que tengo deshojados, y un gran hueco en donde, se supone, hay una ventana, aún hay humo por el Chidori que lance, oh lo que me pasa por boca suelta. En fin, ¿Dónde está? Condenada mujer, ¡Ah, Kurama hijo de tu-!

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Me doy la vuelta lo más lento que puedo, mi suerte, mi puta suerte. La manta de cabello rosa y brillantes ojos verdes que me miran con preocupación solo me advierte una cosa, ¡Tengo que deshacerme de los testigos!

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun? –me pregunta Sakura ladeando la cabeza, no puedo matarla, si la mato Naruto me mata, sino es que Tsunade me arranca los huevos antes. Se suponía que no regresara hasta dentro de dos días de su misión a Sunagakure.

-Sa…Sakura… –no puedo evitar tartamudear, ¿no pudo llegar en un peor momento? Intento que mi cerebro mande señales de articular palabras a mi boca, pero es inútil, todo es un desastre, ahora estoy entre la espada y la pared, entre dejar que Sakura vea lo que hay dentro del que era mi cuarto, y dejar que Kurama salga con mi sentencia a manicomio en las manos.

-Itae…

La chica me ve horrorizada, no necesito saber porque, si de por sí estoy pálido, con ese curioso quejido de niña malherida debo parecer un espectro transparente.

-M-me duele…la cabeza… ¿Qué paso? –giro tan violentamente la cabeza al frente que me cruje e cuello–, ¿Sasuke?

Frente a mí en el suelo se encuentra un Naruto, si, es otra vez hombre, pero no está como esperaba encontrarlo, no, sus pies están cubiertos por unos lindo zapatitos blancos, tiene unas mallas largas de color durazno hasta medio muslo con ligas de color blanco, seguido de una falda con encaje blanco muy corta en color durazno, el pecho lo tiene cubierto por un corsé de seda en mismo color durazno pero con el frente unido con finos listones azul turquesa. Encima de impecable vestido trae un delantal turquesa y sus manos tienen unos lindos guantes blancos amarrados en las muñecas con un moño grande en blanco. Su cuello una gargantilla de tela blanca con el encaje en durazno, en la mollera tenia, la coronilla distintiva de una sirvienta en color blanco. En resumen; Un lindo traje de Maid en durazno, blanco y turquesa.

Repentinamente siento como algo me sale de la nariz.

-¿Eh? N-no es verdad… -murmura a mis espaldas la peli rosa– ¿N-naruto?

-¡Sakura-chan!

Y se levantó lanzándose a los brazos de una impactada Sakura, que solo atina a boquear como pez fuera del agua, siento un repentino mareo, esto no es de dios, esto no es verdad, agárrenme que lo voy a…a…

-¡Baka! –el grito de Sakura hace que levante la vista, y fue, lo peor que pude hacer.

-¿Que? –dice con inocencia y con los ojo brillantes, se preguntaran que es tan perturbador, no deberían hacerlo que lo saben perfectamente.

Frente a mi esta Naruto, con el tul de la falda alzado dejando una perfecta vista de la parte trasera de sus muslos luciendo los ligeros, y, esto debe ser pecado.

-¡Por amor a todos cúbrete la retaguardia!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –repentinamente se da la vuelta, mirándome con la cara más roja de lo que pude creer en mi vida, ni Hinata pone seméjate rojo, se queda de piedra durante unos segundos procesando la información, el, vestido como sirvienta en mi semi-destrosada recamara, de un jalón se estira la falda hasta las rodillas juntando las piernas de manera avergonzada, veo como ligeros temblores le recorren el cuerpo, demasiado para mí, demasiado. Con razón Kurama es el bijou más odiado, mira que ponerle al rubio las bragas a juego con el trajecillo, si, unas bragas de niña que no dejaba mucho la imaginación, y de color naranja para dar el remate.

-D-di-m-me q-que n-no v-vi-viste n-nad-da…

-y-yo… este…tu…no…etto…

¡Ah! ¡Di algo coherente! ¡No Sasuke, no te fijes en lo adorable que se ve! Esa cara y ese cuerpo en ese traje, esos ojos… se me acerca encogido en sí mismo y con la cara pasándole del rosa fucsia al naranja pintado para el rojo brillante.

-¿Q-que m-me i-izo ha-acer? –tartamudea, casi puedo ver el vapor que le sale de las orejas y de la piel del rostro.

-Pu-pues… –Suspiro derrotado, ni modo, no puedo dejarlo en ridículo, no, no con ayuda del zorro demoniaco, si quiero dejarlo en ridículo que sea por algo que yo mismo le haga–, Naruto –le tomo de los hombros desnudos y le miro a los ojos, no quiero que me crea, solo que si me distraigo en lo que trae puesto me va a dar algo y no me podré controlar–, Lo que sucede es que…

Parpadeo confundido, algo me ha encandilado.

-Qué imagen más prometedora, ¡Eres un degenerado Sasuke!

Tanto Naruto como yo nos volteamos con os colores subidos de tono, más Naruto que yo. Frente a Nosotros, con una cámara en la mano y nuestros conocidos más cercanos acompañados de una Hokage con la boca bien abierta esta Hatake Kakashi, sacando varias fotos instantáneas con una sonrisa trasluciéndose en su máscara.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Del asco, de la patada, gancho al hígado?<strong>

**Inu: ¿No tenias que decir algo IMPORTANTE?**

**¡Oh Souka! (Agitando bandera que dice: **Hasta que vuelva**:) Zafiro, la autora de la pequeña historia; **_El misterio de nuestra familia_**; Me a mandado un correo en el que informa que no podrá seguir escribiendo el fic por sus estudios y que hasta por allá en el 2019 seguirá escribiendo y, de ser posible, traerá varias historias para subir de sopetón. Les manda infinitas disculpas.**

**¿Contenta?**

**Inu: No.**

**¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque?!**

**Inu: Por Eso... (Apunta) ¡Por Eso!**

**Es solo...ouh...**

**Inu: ¡No despedimos!**

**¡Dejen reviews porfavor! ¡Advierto que me gusta contestarlos y...!**

**Inu: ¡Que vengas! (La arrastra)**

**¡Pregunten lo que quieran!**

**Nos Leemos Luego!  
><strong>**Sayonara! Bye! Bye!**


	2. Capitulo 2: No entiendo nada

**HOLA! Solo vengo para dejar el siguiente cap! Estoy tan ocupada que solamente subiré y listo!**

**Inu: Eres una prqueria de persona...**

**Yo también te quiero ¬¬**

**Seiyoumi(Hombre): Chicas también las quiero.**

**Nadie te quiere...**

**Inu: Largate que no tienes vela ene este entierro.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Naruto-Naruto****Shippuden no me pertenece, solo tomo a sus personajes para matar el rato en fic que son psicologicamente ilegales XD**

**Inu/Yo/Seiyumi(Hombre): ¡AMENAZAS DE MUERTE EN REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-<strong>

Universo alterno después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

**-o-**

Lo que hablan los personajes

**-o-**

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**-o-**

~**_Sasuke_**~

**-o-**

**¡GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO POR SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO! ¡PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE! (Inu: No le crean, es peor de lo que parece)**

**-o-**

_**Capitulo 2:**_ Sasuke: Si por algún motivo, por mas estúpido o razonable que este sea intentas justificarte de algún malentendido, nunca vallas a soltar de más la lengua, o te ira mal, muy mal.

* * *

><p>Instintivamente pongo a Naruto a mis espaldas cubriéndole con mi cuerpo, así puedo evitar que le tomen más fotos.<p>

-¿Qué están haciendo en mi casa? –se miraron entre ellos, ¿Y a mí que mierda me importa que no tengan una maldita coartada?- ¡Se me largan de aquí ahora mismo! –la cara de Hinata esta colorada con una ligera sonrisa ¿Qué demonios piensa?, las de los demás, neutral a excepción de Tsunade, como dije anteriormente, ¡Tengo que deshacerme de los M-A-L-D-I-T-O-S testigos! Hago una seña y grito- ¡KATON….!

En medio segundo, Shikamaru Nara, Yamanaka Ino, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Konohamaru, Sai y Gai-sensei salieron despavoridos del cuarto, mire con tic severo a los de la aldea de la arena, ¿también ellos? Los fulmine con la mirada pero solo el Marionetista y la Rubia abandonaron la habitación con presuroso nerviosismo, ¿se me habrá activado el _Mangekyo Sharingan_?, Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage, me miro extrañado, ladeo la cabeza, él me imita, vale, ambos teníamos lo mismo en la mente, ¿Por qué mierda estaban en MI casa?

-Solo pasábamos cuando se nos dio a todos veniros a visitarte. –el ojito feliz del Hatake hizo acto de presencia–, Buscábamos al poderoso Uchiha, ya sabes, ¡para que nuestra Honorable Godaime Hokage-sama le hiciera un visita rutinaria! –termino guardando la cámara, maldito hipócrita y enzima esconde enfrente de mis narices el blanco de mi próximo asesinato, La Cámara.

-¿No me digas? –las manos de Naruto se aferraron a mi playera, me tense. Se me había olvidado en mi arranque de instinto asesino que tenía al Dobe atrás, ahora sí que necesitaba una coartada

-Definitivamente tenemos un problema, –Tsunade dio un paso al frente, enfurecida, que mierda, tenía una sonrisita pintada en la inmortal cara de mujer joven–, No pensé que fueran tan rápido… No, no, primero es preferible hacerlo público y después el matrimonio, ¡si no veo el anillo no le pondrás un dedo encima! –grito tomándome de la camiseta, estaba en Shock.

-Sabe que no necesita de su permiso, Tsunade-sama, quiero decir, solo mire a Naruto. –apunto el Sabaku, ¿desde cuándo Gaara habla tanto? Que se calle que no me ayuda en nada. Miro detrás de Tsunade a Naruto, está tirando de su capa de Hokage.

Ya me había despertad del Shock, con ganas de matar a Kazekage miro a la anciana enojado, no necesito nada de eso. ¡Apoyo a Gaara!

-¿Matrimonio?, ¿Qué Demonios Tienes En La Cabeza? Además, ¡Si se me da la gana ahora mismo saco a todos *A Punta De Espada Y Patadas* para después hacerle saber y sentir al manojo de nervios que ahora está jalando de tu ropa que es lo que les da tal fama a los Uchiha!

Los jaloneos pararon en repentino silencio, las miradas, una de sorpresa, otra de incredulidad, dos dándome una señal de aprobación ¿Esos fueron Sakura y Gaara? Y finalmente, una con ojos azules que me mira cual muñeca Matryoshka*, mi cara es la misma que pone Naruto cuando le regañamos, la de un completo idiota.

-Y-yo… ¿Sasuke te sientes bien, no…no tienes fiebre? –dijo el pequeño vestido de sirvienta, que chistoso, tantos años y aun soy más grande que él, espera, ¿Qué?

-Mmm…es mejor preparan todo, Tsunade-sama… -mire a Sakura, tenía un sonrisa radiante.

-Claro que sí, mañana mismo… ¡TODOS CELEBRAREMOS ESTO! –dejó mi camiseta y yo caí de trasero al suelo, celebrar… un libreta rosada llamo mi atención, estaba escribiendo, espera… ¡Esperen! ¡Alto!

-Nadie celebrara NADA reverendos pend…

-O claro, a los dos les gustan las Camelias. –antes de amenazar soy interrumpido por algo que me importa diez cacahuates, ¿Qué tanto cuchuchean? Hasta Kakashi tiene la mente ida planeando algo que lo más probable sea malo para nuestra integridad moral.

Se acerca más a las dos mujeres y al pelirrojo de la arena, ciento cosquillas en el cuerpo, que extraño parece, ¡Arena! De repente estoy en la otra punta de mi cuarto, maldito Kazekage hijo de su madre, la sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade ya no es muy sana que digamos, Sakura me mira con un brillo desconocido en los ojos, estar tanto tiempo con Sai le está haciendo más daño del que pensé, Kakashi, está ahora susurrando algo a Gaara… ¿Por qué me miran? Los dos comienzan a sonreír levemente, levanto una ceja, más les vale alejarse de mí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos rodean al rubio, diciéndole cosas inentendibles, entonces escucho un grito, si, de Naruto cuya cara es un poema, él está en medio de todos…que dicen… ¡Se ha puesto colorado hasta las orejas! ¿Qué han dicho ahora, que demonios dijeron?

-Eso mismo Sakura, -dijo el _Jounin_–, ¿Pero no crees que es extravagante?, La Mansión Uchiha es muy elegante.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero…lo de la noche de bodas si sería algo excesivo…

-Como creen que yo me dejaría coger en plan sexual por Sasuke y aun peor… ¡¿Dejarme Ser La Novia En Una Boda Que Jamás Pasará?! –riñe Naruto apuntándome, lo avergonzado se le ha ido de sopetón y ahora parece enojado, sea lo que sea que le hayan dicho se va al diablo, esta cosa de cabello rubio me acaba de despreciar más directo que nunca, le mire con mi mejor sonrisa torcida. Maldito me las pagaras…

-_Usuratonkachi_… ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –dije con vos sedosa–, Ni que fueras de papel para no aguantarme. –Naruto me vio sorprendido con un leve carmín en las mejillas, todo estaba en silencio. Naruto se cruzó de brazos con las mejillas infladas por la humillación sufrida. Se siente tan bien ser yo mismo.

-Claro, ahora yo soy el quemado, pero dinos Uchiha-_sama_~ -dice mientras se acerca hacia a mi hablando como una sirvienta, insinuante, le herí en el orgullo, pero lo que acaba de hacer solo lo hunde más, esto se pondrá interesante–, ¿Qué hacia este traje tan bien cuidado en sus aposentos? –le mire intrigado, no acababa de decir eso, no. Se queda mudo unos segundos antes de pronunciar con sonrisa marcada–, Ah, gracias amigo mío, ahora entiendo… -dice al aire no para mí, no me da buena espina, el primero en ver esas prendas no fue Naruto, fue Kurama… ¡Kurama quien está dentro del Dobe!

-Naruto, ¿Qué dijo el Kyuubi? Sé que te dijo algo, tienes _esa_ mirada de psicópata a punto de salir impune de un crimen masivo, en pocas palabras, la de Sasuke. –Tsunade tan linda como siempre, mugre vieja.

-¿Acaso era un regalo, pervertido? –Naruto está temblando, pero de rabia, incluso ha ignorado a Tsunade– Si tanto querías que te dejara en paz… -me toma de la camisa zarandeándome con fuerza- ¡¿Por qué simplemente no me dijiste para que querías estar solo?! ¡No tenías la necesidad de ocultarlo, Teme!

-¿De qué hablas?, Dobe ya deja de zarandearme… -le tomo los hombros para pararlo pero termina apoyando la frente en mi pecho, siento algo extraño, se siente, es una mano, una mano en mí… miro a las personas frente a mí con la cara desfigurada.

-Sasuke… -el aura malévola me está asfixiando–, Teme…así que no soy lo suficiente para valer la pena… -me mira con la mirada turbia, yo estoy sudando, la mano de Naruto me aprieta la entrepierna por sobre el pantalón que traigo puesto–, Conocerás el dolor.

-¡UF! ¡Aquí ya está haciendo calor! –mire por el rabillo del ojo al peli-plata abanicarse falsamente con una mano. Maldito Kakashi, ¿Por qué no para de tomar sus malditas fotos?

-¡Sufre! –grita de repente Naruto pellizcándome con fuerza.

-¡AHH! –el dolor se me sube de entre los muslos hasta la cabeza. Me ha tomado desprevenido, no me callo, no tengo porque, esto duele, carajo, voy a llorar.

-¡Naruto, deja a Sasuke-kun!

-Hasta yo sé que eso está mal…

-Ya no podrá dejar descendencia…

-¿De qué sirve querer coger para engendrar si ambos son hombres, idiota?

-Haya se fue la noche de bodas…

Ya no se quien rayos a dicho aquellas frases, solo puedo ver la mirada acuosa de Naruto, ha dejado de pellizcarme y eh caído de rodillas tomándome con ambas manos el orgullo que me queda con fuerza, ahora está llorando, ¿o es que ya eh comenzado a llorar y veo al Dobe borroso?

-¡Esta me la pagaras Uchiha! –le oigo gritar mientras se arranca, literalmente, el traje maid, válgame dios, no lo ha roto, ¡se lo saco en una sola pieza! Intento pararme pero me fallan las piernas, podría hasta jurar que tenía chakra en las manos al momento de pellizcarme, lo sé porque estaba paralizado -¡Te demostrare que puedo hacerme desear por cualquiera! –esta rojo de ira y me mira como si fuera una rata–, ¡Bastara con que algún aldeano me mire la cara!

-Sera la retaguardia…

-Son bonitas, no lo negare, le quedan bien.

-¿Cómo le atino a la talla?

Silencio, la cara del Dobe parece lucecilla navideña. Río para mis adentros, toma maldito, eso es parte de lo que te daré por el pellizco.

-Me…pregunto…

Me levanto mirando retadoramente a Naruto, sonreí, estaba como quería, eso puedo admitirlo. Con los músculos apenas marcados se ve realmente lindo en las pantaletas naranjas, ¿olvide mencionar que traían un moño azul marino en cada lado de la cadera y el signo Uchiha en la ingle?

-¿Saldrás de esta casa, así, en pantaletas?

-¡¿TENIAN QUE SER DE MUJER?! –antes de contestarle da un paso interrumpiéndome–, ¡Escúchame muy bien Sasuke que ya me tienes arto! –me toma del cuello poniéndome a su altura, que no se diferencia mucho de la mía–, Hare que reconozcas… –no puedo creer esto, estoy seguro que escucho la risa sínica del Kyuubi atreves de esos ojos azules que a segundos se vuelven rojos–, ¡Que Soy Mejor Partido Que El Engendro De Menma!

Sakura que al parecer había guardado silencio como el resto de los conspiradores en mi cuarto, se atraganta con su propia saliva, a velocidad envidiable jala a Naruto de los cabellos.

-¡¿MENMA?! –chillo, no se de quien hablan pero la ha puesto seria y enojada -¡¿Cómo Puede Saber _Él_ de _Menma_?! ¿Estás hablando de _ese_ _Menma_?

-¡Kurama me lo ha dicho! –me señala acusatoriamente mientras se le cristalizaba la mirada–, El traje era para Menma, el maldito se lo encontró un día y ahora me ha dejado tirado… -me mira dolido, ¿pero qué demonios hice ahora?– ¡TRATO DE CONSEGUIRSE UN REMPLAZO IGUAL A MI CUANDO MUY BIEN PUDE HABERLE PASADO ESTO POR UNA BROMA CUALQUIERA SAKURA-CHAN!

Cuando menos lo pienso todos me miran entre curiosos y enojados, no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo, Sakura abraza a Naruto mirándome directamente a los ojos, la chica que jamás en su vida ha intentado hacerme nada, me mira con unos ojos que dejarían cortos a la mirada de odio enfermizo que profesa Gaara cuando alguien intenta acercársele a Hinata en plan romántico. Por otro lado… ¿Por qué no suelta de una vez a Naruto?

-Sasuke… –siento un escalofrío en la nuca–, Soy muy paciente, cuando quiero, pero no soportare que le hagas esto a Naruto…

-Sakura no tengo ni idea de lo que están hablando o de que me están echando la culpa, -me defiendo, Naruto levanta la mirada del cuello de Sakura, está llorando, siento una punzada en el pecho–, Pero les aseguro que yo no conozco a ningún...Men…ma…Menma, no sé de qué me hablas Naruto, Kurama se escurrió a mi habitación después de que perdiste el conocimiento y que el tomara control de tu cuerpo, destrozo mi recamara, –haciendo énfasis con los brazos al destrozado lugar–, te puso ese traje que estaba más que bien escondido y estoy más que seguro te ha contado una gran mentira, ¿Remplazo? Discúlpame si te ofendo pero nadie es tan Dobe como tu Usuratonkachi.

Se me queda viendo mientras le resbalan las lágrimas, no, no me ha creído.

-Teme traidor y mentiroso. –murmura mientras se limpia la cara con la mano.

-Naruto, somos amigos desde pequeños, ¿Me vas a venir ahora con que no crees en mi palabra?

-Te fuiste de la aldea tras esa víbora, intentaste matarme más de una vez, declaraste que querías el puesto de Hokage, quisiste causar una revolución, encerraste a todos los Bijou ósea a Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki y Kurama con intenciones destructivas, TE LARGAS OTRAS VEZ y regresas al año porque te traje literalmente arrastras y te quedas finalmente solo para meterte entre las piernas de un desgraciado cara de pato que es de una dimensión alterna a la nuestra, –siento un tic nervioso en la ceja, quien lo diría, el imbécil tiene demasiada buena memoria…alto, otra vez ese nombre–, ¡Me mentiste, animal! ¡Me volviste a traicionar y apuñalarme por la espalda!

-Naruto se nos hace tarde, _él_ nos está esperando –Tsunade me mira con lastima, bah, para lo que me importa… esto es incómodo y a quien tiene que ver el dobe, no soy celoso pero claro no quiero que un desconocido s le acerque a Naruto, ¿qué tal si es malvado?…echo, tal vez sea celoso, solo un poco.

-¡Claro que iré, Menma me escuchara, se va a enterar de lo que le pasa a las personas que se meten con lo que es mío! –y salió por la puerta.

Estoy estupefacto, me han incriminado injustamente, al parecer todos conocen a Menma, pero yo no sé de quién demonios habla el Dobe, Tsunade se despide con una mirada airada, Kakashi me ve entre triste y feliz mientras sale, Sakura se acerca a mí, me da una tremenda cachetada que me tira al suelo y sale echando humo por las orejas, por último el Kazekage, que se a agachado a mi altura cuando me dice unas cuantas palabras, se levanta y se retira, me siento estúpido en toda regla, miro el reloj colgado en la pared de mi izquierda, -09:47 a.m.-, doy un suspiro, esto no se puede quedar así, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Naruto y planearme una venganza contra Kurama, pero antes de cualquier cosa, tengo que saber de qué persona hablaban tanto, Menma, el nombre no me suena, me miro un momento, para que molestarse en cambiarse, me levanto, sacudo el polvo de las prendas, pasa poco para que mis neuronas me den una buena patada.

_'Sera mejor que vallas al edificio Hokage antes de que Naruto llegue' _esas fueron las palabras del pelirrojo.

Sea lo que sea que este o quien este en ese edificio no es bueno, lo sé, nunca me falla el presentimiento.

-Dobe…

En agilidad me cole por lo que antes era la ventana de mi cuarto, mi ventana con marco de fina madera ahora rebajada a un hoyo en la pared, aterrice limpiamente en el césped, o eso creí porque rebote cayendo en la tierra, parado y mirando lo que quedaba de mi cama.

-Le cobraré esto a Naruto…

Es que no puede quedarse así, acaso cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras destruye todo lo que me importa, se que fue Kurama, pero en total todo es culpa de Naruto, todo.

Giro tomando nota mental sobre cuánto vale tanto destrozo en mi casa, le va a costar un ojo de la cara, no es tan malo, puedo cobrarme de otra manera, pienso con malicia. Doblo las rodillas y salto al tejado más cercano, de ahí me fijo en la ciudad, Konoha ha crecido bastante desde que terminó la guerra, fijo la vista hasta localizar el edificio Hokage, veo un borró negro saltar unas calles más adelante, tiene una cabellera rubia, lo más seguro es que sea Naruto.

Salto lo más rápido que puedo, no puedo permitir que se enoje conmigo por un mal entendido, algo pasa a mi lado, me detengo sobre un poste, Naruto acaba de pasarme de largo en dirección contraria.

¿Qué?

Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡NARUTO! –grito persiguiéndolo pero no me hace caso, pierdo control de mi cuerpo y comienzo a perseguirlo.

Pasan segundos cuando me le lanzo encima derribándolo, derrapamos, o más bien rodamos por el suelo unos metros, cuando paramos escucho una maldición bastante colorida por parte de Naruto, levanto la cabeza, estamos justo frete a la puerta de mi casa.

Este día se pone cada vez más raro.

-¡Eh! –miro hacia abajo topándome con una mirada azul molesta, sonrió de lado– ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo malnacido de mierda?

-¿Cómo?

Parpadeo confundido, jamás me han llamado así en mi vida, mucho menos el Dobe. Frunzo el ceño.

-¡Quítate de encima mío antes de que me olvide que eres el imbécil amigo del tarado! –me da un puñetazo, siento algo en el estómago y me doy cuenta de que me ha pateado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? –cuestiono activando mi Sharingan. Le tomo los brazos y se los estampo cada uno a un lado de la cabeza, su mirada se pone roja y la pupila se le rasga.

-¡MALDITO TEME!

Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con Naruto, sonrió, inclino la cabeza y vuelvo a mirar a Naruto que me enseña unos colmillos… Alto, ¿dos Naruto?

-¿Naruto? –pregunto al que está en la puerta de mi casa, me mira tronando los nudillos, lleva unos pantaloncillos negros y una camisa blanca, de seguro los ha tomado de mi armario– ¿Naruto? –ahora es al que está debajo de mí, este está completamente de negro, es un poco el extraño el traje, además parece tener el cabello más largo, pensándolo bien estamos en una posición comprometedora.

-¡Menma traidor de la madre te voy a matar maldito bastardo cara de pato, te dejare tan irreconocible que Minato-san te va a sacar a patadas de tu casa! –se acerca a nosotros, sus ojos son delineado por una franja naranja, ha entrado a modo Sannin– ¡Y tú no te vas a librar, Teme, te meteré un poste por el culo y are que me supliques clemencia, así que más te vale que te vayas preparando para cuando termine con Menma! –su cuerpo adquiere un color naranja y la pupila horizontal es partida por una vertical, no necesito ser un genio para saber que está en modo Kyuubi.

-¡Naruto no puedes…! –escucho el grito de Sakura.

-¡OBSÉRVAME!

Naruto se postra frente a nosotros, alza en alto un Rasengan.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Menma! ¡Corran!

No sé quién grito, no sé qué pasa, pero siento el cuerpo ligero, todo es negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<br>**

***A Punta De Espada Y Patadas*:::Valloett14::: esto te pertenece, amiga te estoy haciendo propaganda xD**

**Gracias a quienes tuvieron el interés en mi fic, les aseguro que ninguno de mis fic quedara planta.**

**Inu: *megafono en mano* ¡Huyan de el mientras puedan hacerlo!**

**Nos Leemos Luego!  
>Sayonara! Bye! Bye!<strong>

**Atte: Seiyoumi. (Shitami-chan-Onne-sama)**


End file.
